Ravana
Ravana is one of the Seven and a lieutenant of Hectocapitus. He is ruler of the planet Lanka. Appearance Ravana has a physiology like that of many Gehennians. He also has completely red eyes, giving him a terrifying, disturbing look and a paralyzing gaze. Responsibilities Ravana's main task is to find new worlds across the multiverse that that the Daemons can (usually forcibly) colonize. Although is quite skilled at technology and torture, Arethusa and Bahamut are in those respective positions in the Seven. Hectocapitus likes Ravana particularly among those in the Seven, and there are rumors he may be moved to an even higher position in the group, especially after the recent departure of Soulbane. Personality Ravana is characterized as a ruthless survivor. Thus he appears to be one of the most cold-hearted of the Seven. He is a very intelligent and cunning Gehennian, and often spends his time building mechanical weapons. He will not hesitate to use Cubi in any of his plans. Ravana revels in watching the pain of others, and sometimes kills Rakshasa to amuse himself. Prisoners of Ravana, when not kept alive until they die, are killed in various "rituals," often grusomely. Selected rituals involve "decapitation," "poisoning," "freezing," and many others. Some prisoners are thrown out onto the surface and slowly killed (if not by starvation) by Yallars, Stymphalids, and Raskovnik. He is also extremely secretive and devious. The others of the Seven can never be sure exactly what he is up to, and if he can be trusted or not, but his effectiveness in battle and his cunning ingenuity mean Hectocapitus trusts Ravana as a valuable advisor. In general, Ravana works well with most other Seven (when he feels like it). It is known that he hated Soulbane, and that he was secretly glad to see him leave. He also dislikes Arethusa, Bahamut, and Indigo because they occupy positions that he thinks he should have, only accepting them grudgingly. Forces Ravana is based on the planet Lanka, where all his warriors, ships, cykrons, and inventions reside. His main base is the city of Swarga Loka. He prefers using the Rakshasa to carry out his plans, and they also serve as his main bodyguards with The Asura (he accepts the Zahhak grudgingly). He finds the other Grakk too tedious and unreliable. In addition, he will also use Tengu as scouts. He has a warship called the Starburn, one of the few ships in existence to carry a Hellbeam. History Not much is known of Ravana's early life. It is known that he first spread his wings sometime very soon after the Julth War, but exactly when is not known. Early Conquests The first known record of Ravana is when he led a successful ambush attack on a ship of Angeli, when Hectocapitus first took heed of his skills. The Fifth Typhon Legion was the next to be entirely decimated. Usurpation of Lanka Main article: Daemon Colonization of Lanka When Ravana sighted the planet Lanka, he saw it as a target fit for conquest. Leading his armies to the world, he destroyed the dominant sapient race that lived there and took control of their city. He also decimated the Praedicans to near-extinction. The remaining Rakshasa records reveal no casualties to the attacking army, which makes this unofficially the most successful Daemon conquest. Hectocapitus moved Ravana to a position in the Seven for these deeds. Creation of the Cykrons After conquering Lanka, Ravana began experimenting on the native lifeforms he had captured. Combining his skill of creating technology and the ferocity of many creatures on the planet, he saw the potential for valuable weapons. On his first test subject, a bird-like creature, he attached strong mechanical structures to parts of the body. Then, he implanted concealed weaponry on the wings. The result was a truly formidable animal. However, the creature could not be controlled, so Ravana made a few final improvements. He modified the technology so that the artificial mind was dominant; but a tiny fraction of the animal's original conciousness was still present, and unable to control anything, merely watch what it has become. Pleased at his creation, he called it a Stymphalid. It was the first cykron. Ravana quickly performed his procedure on other species, and took it to the next level. It resulted in what he considered to be the pinnacles of the cykron technology: Sirens, fast and deadly predators who used extreme sound to kill; and Watchers, immobile guards whose original mind was particularly affected. The Seekers appear to be even more dangerous. Although not cykronic, Ravana also created the patchwork Shadow Beasts at this time. Rebellions When Soulbane betrayed the rest of the Seven, Ravana came with Bloodburn to stop his plans. At this time, he also saw Rothel, one of the few beings to do so. After the successful rebellion of the Rennites (who were aided by the Angeli), Ravana was particularly furious. He had time to vent this anger when the insane Gehennian (and later a Seven) Bahamut was turned over to be made into a cykron. Multi-Universe Battle When a Jatayu scout informed Ravana of two passing Praedicans, the Gehennian devised a plan to do away with the sapients once and for all. Section under construction Further Plans Ravana continues creating new cykrons and machines of destruction. One name that pops up in various recovered documents is "The Incineration Project."﻿ In Fiction *Story: Rennite Rebellion *Story: Awakening *Story: Mischief and Madness *Story: Nemesis Category:Daemons Category:Daemoniverse Category:The Seven Category:Individuals Category:Lanka Category:Gehennians Category:Inferno